Sister Gladitor
by Librahouse
Summary: Aleah is the half-sister of Olivia Pope. Can these two sister come together when the biggest scandal comes to D.C.? Will jerry gets the nerve to talk to the girls of his dreams? or will he lose her to someone else?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Scandal if I did Harrison wouldn't have died and neither would Jerry! P.S. I made this before I realized that Jerry Jr. was killed so I'm still doing that, but it's in the setting of the fourth season 'kay! Hopefully I got some of the characters not too OOC Thank you bye!**

"_**Life is like a game, there could be many players. If you don't play with them, they'll play with you**_."

_**-By some famous person**_

'_And I thought New York was busy I was wrong_,' Aleah thought as the black BMW zoomed pass some buildings.

"So how was your boarding school in New York Aleah," Aleah looked at her father.

Her father the most-well known underground CIA boss, Rowan Pope.

Aleah sighed, "It was fine father, but my question is why did you pull me out? I was perfectly fine where I was, but then again you never like things perfect."

He smirked,"I just wanted my family to be together is that wrong?"

"You mean to keep a better eye on them then yes," she stated looking at the window.

He chuckled,"You always had a sharp tough Aleah."

"And you always have ploy father," she relied.

"I was thinking after lunch and seeing your new school then you can meet you half-sister," he planned.

Aleah Rosemary Pope is the half-sister the famous gladiator in suits AKA "The Fixer". Her mother died at when she was six by some sickness and her father ship me on to boarding school until god's know how long.

"Really?" she raised an eyebrow up.

"Really," he confirmed.

The car took a left, "What is the name of the Academy?"

As the car came to a stopped, "It's called Washington Academy."

The building was larger than the old one she went to back in New York, but that was probably because how old it was. The building's red bricks and the Flag in front of the school, teens were walking out of the building in a blue and white uniform.

"Let's go in," her father said getting out the car.

They walked onto the campus. Where the old-man, with thinning hair was standing waving goodbye to the leaving students.

"Hello you must Aleah Pope," he asked.

'_Nah I just a black girl wanting to be in you school'_, she thought hotly.

"Yes I am," Aleah faked smiled.

" I am headmaster of Washgtion Academy," he greeted.

We walked to with the headmaster into his dusty office, "When we saw your scores and grades from your old academy it was amazing! In Washington Academy we will help you soar above what you possibly think you can't do."

she smiled, "Thank you Headmaster."

"We welcome you to Washington Academy, Aleah." He smiled back.

We left the school, while driving the silence was cut short by her father.

"What did you think about the school?" he asked looking at her.

"It's okay if they didn't have an old guy running the place," she answered.

When they reached to a classy restaurant, there was a woman sitting in at our table.

"Who is that?" I whispered looking at that figure.

Her father just smirked, "You'll find out."

When we sat at the table the woman that looked in her early thirties to late twenties, sipping her wine. She looked at her like Aleah was looking at her wondering, _'who was this?'_

"Olivia this is your half-sister Aleah," her father introduced "Aleah this Olivia."

I smiled, "It's nice to meet you sister."

**Well I hope you enjoy that piece! Please comment and follow it!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for reviewing and the following this story!_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2:<span> Bonding

_**Having a sister is like having a best friend you can't get rid of. You know whatever you do, they'll still be there. ~Amy Li**_

Aleah smiled at Olivia

"What?" she asked.

Aleah smirked,"I am your half-sister. Do you understand?"

Olivia narrows her eyes at her and didn't say anything.

The youngest Pope began to sip some cold water that was recently served to her.

"Oh! You mean how I came to a 's simple really daddy dearest here got my mother pregnant. But that was after you were shipped to a boarding school. The reason that I am in the picture now because father, "Wants us to be closer,"" Aleah explained.

Olivia looked at her young half-sister, "So where is your mother?"

"My mother dies ages ago but that's asides the point now," Aleah smiled. "I wish to get to know my half-sister. I've heard that you're the fixer, what's its like?"

'Right now a pain,' Olivia taught, "Oh it has its ups and downs."

"Really? I thought its all lights and cameras," Aleah said.

"How about I show you are around next Thursday?" the older sister said.

Aleah grinned, "Yes next Thursday."

-Next Monday-

Jerry Grant Jr. was a simple teenage boy. He loves his comic books to death, having a screaming match with his sister, and act like a babbling idiots around girls.

He sighed to himself as he got out of the car to Washington Academy. As the students walking to go home.

"Remind why mom wants us back here," Karen grumbled disliking the thought of living at the capital.

Jerry rolled his eyes, "To come closer as a family."

The secret services keeping fans at by as the snap pictures of the siblings walk behind their mother.

"Hello I'm the headmaster of this fine Academy. It's a pleasure to meet you in person Mrs. Grant," the old man smiled shaking the first lady's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you headmaster," she smiled back.

Jerry looked around the campus and saw a pretty milk-chocolate skin girl holding her books walking a black car.

'Wow she's pretty,' he thought as he walked to the hallway to catch up to his mother and sister.

-O-

"Wait you have a sister since?' Jake asked as he paced around his girlfriend's apartment.

"Since today. Dad kept her a secret for some reason," the fixer sighed as she sipped on some wine.

"What are you going to do?" He asked.

Olivia was silence for a moment and then said, "I'm going to bond with her."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks guys for reviewing and giving me helpful advices I really do appreciate it!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Power is like being a lady... if you have to tell people you are, you aren't.<strong>_

_**Margaret Thatcher**_

Olivia and her associates have another case to cover up, for a congressman Devan Wilson.

"Devan Wilson is popular by the republicans, but a stand by Christian. Stands by family are the most important," Quinn stated.

Abby read from her sheet," He's every republican's wet dream."

"So then why is he convicted by sexual assault of a minor then?" All heads turn to the voice.

Aleah standing proudly with a smirk on her face, "Not only that but last time I checked having sex with a minor is still under the law isn't?"

"As much as I love seeing youth talking about politics, but who are you?" Abby asked.

The youngest Pope smiled," The names Aleah. Aleah Pope."

The associates were agape by this news.

"Liv?" Abby voiced out, "Is that true?"

Her friends looked at her; Olivia nodded,"Yeah everyone this is my young sister."

Aleah smiled in glee, "That was a nice introduction. So sis can I help you with your case?"

Liv grab her purse as she walked to the elevator, "Nothing sixteen years old girls are supposed to go shopping."

Aleah was hot on her heels.

"Yeah but I'm a Pope, one thing that all Pope's love is anything political," she argued.

Olivia looked at her and sighed, "Fine but if you make me look bad in any way that's it."

"Okay I promise that I won't make you look bad," Aleah said smiling to herself as they went down to the ground floor.

* * *

><p><strong> At the White House<strong>

"I'm thinking a sky blue color will look great for the banquet, don't think Jer?" Karen asked as she flipped through a magazine in Jerry's room.

Jerry was really into his comic-book he was reading, not listening what his sister just said.

"Jerry!" Karen yelled making her brother fall off the bed.

"Huh?" he said.

The sister sighed, "We need to focus on the banquet that mom is having. All of like important people are coming we have to look presentable!"

Jerry rolled his eyes and looked back into the colorful drawing," Yup totally important."

Karen growled and snatched her brother's comic-book.

"Hey!" Jerry yelled.

"Jer, why can't you care for this? The world is going to watch our ever move, we can't be our selves anymore," Karen hissed at him.

Jerry got up for the floor and stared walking out of the room.

"Where are you going?" his sister asked.

Jerry looked at her, "Some where I won't feel like I'm suffocating."

And slammed the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Next day at school<strong>

Aleah sighed as she drinks some of her coffee in the huge library of the academy_; I barely got some sleep for the research that I found out about congressman. I think someone he close to and knew that was too scared to say anything, but who?_

Aleah sighed once more, "The world is too difficult."

As the young Pope was reading the Great Gatsby for her English class, as a teen boy came waltzing in to the comic book section that was hidden between other shelves of genres; Aleah went back to reading her book.

Jerry looked form the corner of his eyes he saw her, his dream girl, _Act calm! Don't look at her for too long she'll think you're a creep._

As Jerry was having his meltdown trying not acting weird, Aleah's curiosity got the better of her and followed where the boy previously walked to.

Jerry was slowly panicking as he saw that she was coming his way, he quickly picked up one of the comic-books. Aleah waved her way through the bookshelves.

When she made to her destination the chocolate haired was "reading".

Jerry spoke up first, "Hey."

"Sup," Aleah smiled at him.

Then another pregnant silence came again.

"T-the name's Jerry Grant," he greeted hoping she didn't noticed his voice went high for a moment.

The youngest Pope smiled, "Aleah Pope. Must suck being the president's kid the whole world watching must be a shame."

"Depends how you look at," he answered shyly as he bends one of the comic's pages.

"Oh my god, are you reading Batman's Death in the Family?" Aleah gasped.

Jer nodded,"Yeah half way done."

"Oh my god I that book! I really hope they bring Damien back to life," she said.

Then the school's bell screamed letting all the students to go to their classes.

"See you later Jerry," she smiled walking away to her class.

"Yeah later," Jer said when she was out of earshot.

Chocolate haired boy was inside he finally got the chance to talk to her. His dream girl!

**Thanks for reading guys! Aleah and Jerry finally meet! don't worry I'll be bring the president in when I think I didn't make to OOC. I attempted to edit this hope it's at least descent.**


End file.
